PLATO
BIO:'''Plato is one of the best known and most widely read and studied philosophers.Plato was a classical Greek philosopher born 428-7 B.C.E and died in 348-7 B.C.E at the age of 80-81.Socrates (his teacher) and Aristotle (his student) they laid the fundamentals of Western philosophy. Along with being a mathematician he was a also a philosopher and a founder of an Academy in Athens, which was first institute which imparted higher end education to students. Socrates has a large influence of his thinking and teachings.His nick name was Aristocles because of his broad forhead.Plato began his philosophical job under the guidness of Socrates .After the death of socrates he traveled itaily and egypt and began to study in Pythagoras and then remained as an advisor for the rulers of Syracuse.When he went back to Athens around the age of forty he started his own academy. '''BRIEF: A quick brief on the philosopher "plato" is plato didnt have a theory,because he was a socrate student As a young man, Plato experienced two major events that set his course in life. One was meeting the great Greek philosopher Socrates. Socrates's methods of dialogue and debate impressed Plato so much that he soon he became a close associate and dedicated his life to the question of virtue and the formation of a noble character. The other significant event was the Peloponnesian War between Athens and Sparta, in which Plato served for a brief time between 409 and 404 B.C. The defeat of Athens ended its democracy, which the Spartans replaced with an oligarchy. Two of Plato's relatives, Charmides and Critias, were prominent figures in the new government, part of the notorious Thirty Tyrants whose brief rule severely reduced the rights of Athenian citizens. After the oligarchy was overthrown and democracy was restored, Plato briefly considered a career in politics, but the execution of Socrates in 399 B.C. soured him on this idea and he turned to a life of study and philosophy. QUOTES: Music is a moral law. It gives soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination, and charm and gaiety to life and to everything We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light The direction in which education starts a man will determine his future in life. There will be no end to the troubles of states, or of humanity itself, till philosophers become kings in this world, or till those we now call kings and rulers really and truly become philosophers, and political power and philosophy thus come into the same hands. Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet. Read more at http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/quotes/p/plato394857.html#Joy5TGCSidXFPJi8.99 '3 FAMOUS WORKS:'philosophers said that their works were really written by him, he wrote alott of wrtiings and here are some writings he wrote about: * Alcibiades (1) * Axiochus (2) * Apology